With the popularity of online shopping, more and more online shopping platforms are presented to the consumers. However, most of the webpage representations adopted by online shopping platforms are based on planar, which differs from the physical shopping experience. For example, the key step of the presentation mode presented in online shopping platform generally is searching by user, displaying the listing and displaying the detailed information. What displayed could be the commercial draft for the goods to sell, or the text messages for the goods to sell. However, depending on the above mentioned photo and text, it is difficult to provide an overall understanding for the appearance and pattern of the whole goods, and it also increases the risk of buying defectives. The said defects can be improved by the method of three-dimensional imaging which displays every surface of the object providing the user with a comprehensive visual experience and a complete understanding of the good for sale.
Meanwhile, the function of the existing online shopping platform is limited, which can not accomplish the effective data exchange and reduces the satisfaction of the shopping experience.